Keep Calm
by veggurl94
Summary: Kurt is excited for school to start again. He still has a crush on Finn, but what happens when someone new moves into town?


Keep Calm

This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, although honesty is appreciated.

I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.

This takes place after season 1, starting in the late summer, and eventually becoming fall. The Hudsons live with the Hummels.

Ch. 1: Possibilities

Kurt was sitting in his room, jamming to his iPod. Another dull August day. He was excited for school to start, mainly because he was excited for glee club to start again. He heard knocking on his door.

"Come in," Kurt replied hazily.

The door opened to reveal Finn, his almost-stepbrother (who he still had a crush on), who looked freshly showered, since he just got back from his first pre-season football practice.

"Dinner's ready," said Finn. As he walked away, Kurt couldn't help but watch. _Oh that tight butt, _he thought. But he knew better, enough awkwardness had already ensued. Finn was nice about it though. In fact, they got along great.

He walked to the dinner table and was greeted by his dad and Carole.

"Hi son, how was your day?" Burt asked.

"Oh, just another day, I am so ready for school to start," Kurt replied casually.

"What about you, Finn? How was your first day back on the field?"

"Pretty good, I guess. There's this new guy, named Sam, I think. He seems pretty cool," said Finn, as he took a not-so-delicate bite into his steak. Then, he told Kurt, "Somehow I ended up talking to him about glee, so maybe we have a new recruit, he seemed pretty into it."

This got Kurt's imagination going. _Oh my God! Another boy joining glee club. Maybe he'll be cute. Maybe he'll even be—no. I can't get my hopes up. He'll just be another version of Finn, just another broken heart. I need to focus on getting over Finn first before I even begin to think about new boys. _"Well, that's nice," is all Kurt could manage to say.

"Someone smell something fruity?" Burt thought aloud.

Kurt took in that scent. "Carole, is that the new Vera Wang fragrance?" inquisited Kurt.

"Why yes it is! You've got yourself quite a nose for perfume," she remarked.

" Whatever it is, you smell good," said Burt with a smile. Carole blushed, and Kurt and Finn looked at each other.

"Thanks for dinner, Burt," said Finn.

"Sure thing."

Finn walked off and watched some sports on television, and was later joined by Burt, while Kurt helped Carole do the dishes.

"So are you and my dad going to go on a date anytime soon?" inquired Kurt "There's always a reason behind buying exclusive Vera Wang perfume."

"Well, funny you should ask. Somehow, we got invited to this exquisite dinner party, and it's tomorrow night. I put on some of the perfume tonight to see if your dad would like it. Anyway, I hope you boys don't get into too much trouble."

"Oh we won't, don't you worry."

He loved being home with just Finn. Every time it was just them, Kurt saw it as an opportunity. He always got his hopes up that something between them would somehow happen. In his head, the scenario was already planned: Finn would tell Kurt "We have to talk," and Kurt would act all worried. Finn would say, "Kurt, I have to get something off of my chest. " Then Kurt would prompt him with a non-chalant "Yes..?" and Finn would proceed to force his rugged but luscious lips onto Kurt's perfectly moisturized ones. Their tongues would be in perfect harmony. Finally, he would look into Kurt's eyes and say, "That is what I've been trying to tell you all along."

Kurt shook himself out of his fantasy and walked back to his room, and then he blasted "Fever" by Adam Lambert, and sang along:

_There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?_  
_Yeah give you fever, fever yeah_

_We'll never get too far_  
_Just you, me and the bar_  
_Silly menage a trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_There it goes_  
_You stole my so and so_  
_'Cause, sweetheart_  
_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_  
_Or can find_  
_Time to be m-mine, mine_

_Let's get inside your car_  
_Just you, me and the stars_  
_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You burn me, burn me up_  
_Baby yea, yea_

_baby you're mine_  
_Baby you're mine,_  
_mine,_  
_you're mine_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

_Oh baby light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Kurt continued to dance and sing around his room. He glanced at his clock, and it was ten-fifteen. Ordinarily, since it was summer, it would mean that the night is still young, but since school was coming around the corner, he figured he should start getting back into the old routine. He completed his moisturizing and brushed his pearly white teeth. He got into his pajamas and went to bed, or at least he tried. He couldn't stop thinking about what this Sam kid might be like. But, he eventually told himself, _Kurt, get real! It's not happening. He is going to be a typical straight jock. _He eventually dozed off, dreaming of all the possibilities that Sam would bring.

End of Ch. 1

Hope this is enough to reel you all in! More to come soon. Review please


End file.
